The Gaze into the Sun
by Pyromania101
Summary: Instead of Tsukune, everybody's favorite traitorous Soul Reaper Captain will be attending Youkai Academy. Post Winter-War, just so you know. The rest will write itself.  Pairings undecided; strong  but not god-like  Aizen. ADOPTED!
1. Introduction

"**The Gaze into the Sun": Introduction**

Hey everybody. This is pyromania101, and I'd like to announce that I am launching my very first story. The title, "The Gaze into the Sun," should give you a pretty good idea of who this is about. This will be a crossover between _Bleach_ and _Rosario+Vampire_, in which everybody's favorite traitorous Soul Reaper will end up going to Youkai Academy instead of Tsukune in return for the Exorcist getting him out of the Maggot's Nest. Aizen will have most of his powers, with the exception of his zanpakuto (which I'll explain later), but the Exorcist will make sure to keep him from destroying everything with it. So that's Kido, Hakudo, and Shunpo. Pairings have yet to be decided. If people like the idea, I will start the first real chapter this week, but if they don't then I am sorry for wasting your time (and mine) by posting this. I do not own either manga/anime that this story is about, as if you didn't already know that.


	2. The Vampire's Gaze Part I

**The Vampire's Gaze- Part I**

_All right, I'll give you the first chapter. Once again, I own nothing! Just so you know, I am acting as though Sōsuke is Aizen's first name, so most of the characters will refer to him as such, with some later exceptions._

A relatively run-down yellow bus drove through the empty street towards a tunnel. Like the street on which it drove, the bus was empty, with the exception of two people: the bus driver and a single passenger who sat near the very back of the vehicle. The driver was dressed in a blue uniform, had a long, crooked nose, and a thin moustache. But what was strange was that his eyes seemed to glow, almost as if they weren't really eyes at all. A thick cigar stuck out from his lip, and an eerie grin was spread his face.

The passenger was a different story. He was a young teenager (at least in appearance) with brown scholarly hair enhanced by a pair of rectangular glasses. He wore a green school uniform (which covered a white shirt), a red tie, light brown pants, and black shoes. His eyes were the same color as his hair, and if you were to really take a good look at him, you would notice that he was very handsome. The "young" man stared out the window, an expression of absolute boredom on his face. _"This is so humiliating,"_ he thought, _"but I guess it's better than spending 20,000 years in the Maggot's Nest…not that those incompetent fools would have been able to keep me there for even one year."_

"Somethin' botherin' ya, sonny?" the bus driver asked in a rather mocking tone.

"Considering that you have no idea how old I am, do you honestly think you have the right to assume that you are older than me?" the boy replied without even looking at the bus driver. Now that he thought about it, it had been some time since he had actually sat down to think about how old he was.

The driver's smile grew (if that were even possible). "I'm sorry," he said unremorsefully, "but I felt we needed t' lighten the mood in here…Aizen-_taichou_."

The boy, Aizen, narrowed his eyes. "I am no longer a Captain," he said icily. "I lost that title a while ago." This was not entirely true: he had tossed that title aside for an ultimately futile ambition of becoming a god. His eyes narrowed even further as he thought about how that _human_, Ichigo Kurosaki, had used that strange attack to injure him enough to get sealed up by that cursed Kisuke Urahara.

"That's not what I heard," the bus driver said casually, momentarily stubbing out his cigar before putting it back in his mouth. He mentally chuckled as he remembered how the "boy" had got enrolled in the Academy in the first place **(I'm not really good with flashbacks, so I'll just give a run-down in the next sentence/sentences)**: his friend, the Exorcist, had inexplicably snuck Aizen out of the Maggot's Nest and had offered him a deal. In exchange for Aizen protecting the Exorcist's ideals by enrolling in Youkai Academy, the latter would help the former escape the Maggot's Nest _and_ give him back most of his powers. Most, as in, all of his powers with the exception of his trusty zanpakuto, _Kyoka Suigetsu_ ("Mirror Flower, Water Moon"), as he believed that Aizen was not trustworthy enough to have it back, and he would also have to make sure that Aizen couldn't use his massive reiatsu to destroy the school. Aizen, having nothing to lose, accepted, though the idea of having to protect humans again irked him so.

To make it easier, the Exorcist had used his powers to return Aizen's physical form to its teenage appearance (which greatly surprised the former Capatin) and had applied a special (unseen) seal that would keep Aizen from using his powers for "evil" schemes. Aizen's pre-betrayal appearance (see the _Bleach_ anime) was re-applied, and he was enrolled in Youkai Academy, a school that was supposed to teach monsters how to coexist with humans. That was where he was headed right now.

The bus entered the tunnel, and through it, a portal to the Youkai World. It finally exited the tunnel, and came to a stop at a wooden post with an old scarecrow hanging from it. The driver pushed a button, and the doors flew open with a hiss. "Here we are," he said to Aizen, who stood up and walked to the front of the bus. "Good luck, m'boy. I should warn ya though; Youkai Academy's a scaaary place." His smile now gave off the "pure evil" vibe, but Aizen was not intimidated.

"I've seen scarier," he said curtly. He got off the bus, and the driver closed the doors and drove off. Having already been given directions to the academy by the Exorcist, Aizen casually began to walk through a forest filled with dead trees and gravestones toward it. As he got within sight of the school, he heard a high-pitched screech of, "Coming through!" The next thing he knew, a red bicycle crashed into him, sending him (and apparently the rider) sprawling against a tree. Mentally cursing, he got up and looked at his attacker, preparing for a fight.

What he saw astounded him: a beautiful girl with long pink hair and radiant green eyes lay near him. Studying her carefully, he noticed that she was wearing a uniform similar to his, except with a skirt instead of pants. She also wore a black choker around her neck, with a small chain hanging from it. Hanging from the other end of it was a silver cross, with a small ruby at its center. Dusting himself off, he walked over to the girl and held out a hand. "Are you all right?" he asked, surprising himself. He never cared about anybody other than himself, so why he was helping this girl was out of character for him.

The girl, having apparently regained her senses, took his hand and stood up. She then began waving her arms up and down, frantically breathing out incoherent apologies and claims about being anemic. "I'm sorry!" she cried. "I hope you're all right!"

Aizen was almost amused by the girl's attitude, but he had other things to worry about for the moment. "I'm fine," he said politely, "and I'm not mad at you. If you were anemic, then you couldn't possibly have been in control of yourself, so it's not really your fault." Yet he was very curious as to why he had not sensed her reiatsu earlier. Perhaps she was too weak to really have a noticeable amount of it? He was dragged away from his thoughts when he noticed that the girl was mere inches away from his face. Surprised, he took a step back. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"You're bleeding," she said quietly. "I'm sorry! Let me clean it up!" She produced a handkerchief, and began walking toward him.

Now that she had said it, He did notice that a small trickle of blood was oozing down his neck. "It's all right," he said, giving the girl a reassuring smile while pushing the cloth away. "It doesn't hurt."

The girl blushed as she took in the boy's appearance: he had a handsome face, and that smile of his was so brilliant that she almost felt as though she was going to go blind. For a brief moment, she felt as if she were gazing into the sun. But then she noticed something about his blood, or more particularly, how _good_ it smelled. Her eyes glazed over, and she began to walk closer to him again until she was once again right in his face. "Your blood… smells so good," she said. Aizen was about to inquire as to why she said that, when suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned toward it, bearing her fangs (yes, _fangs_). "I'm sorry," she said in a glazed tone, "but I'm a vampire."

She then bit down on his neck, drawing more of his delicious blood for her to suck up and fill her aching stomach with.

**To Be Continued…**

_I know this ended kind of abruptly, but I want to see what people think of my talent (or perhaps lack of) before I really get into this. The fight with Saizou will occur in the next chapter, which will hopefully show up soon, if I get enough approval from the people who read this. Please do so and review._


	3. The Vampire's Gaze Part II

**The Vampire's Gaze- Part II**

_Once again, I own nothing except this story. How Aizen got like this will be explained in this chapter. I hope the readers will find it satisfying._

Aizen's eyes widened in shock: this girl was _biting_ him! What's more, she claimed to be a vampire. Now, Aizen was no idiot. He knew full well what a vampire was, but he did not believe that such things had existed, at least, not until he had met the Exorcist. When that cursed priest had told him about the Academy, he had initially been incredulous, but now that he was actually seeing a monster with his own eyes, that incredulity had vanished. Then again, he wasn't one to talk about nonexistence: by all accounts, Soul reapers were not supposed to exist either.

But he couldn't worry about that right now: he needed to get this girl off of him before she had the opportunity to drain him dry. But before he could, she had already let go of him, a look of pure (maybe even orgasmic) ecstasy on her face. "Your blood is absolutely delicious!" she exclaimed, a faint blush forming on her face from the sheer juiciness of his blood. "I've never tasted anything so exquisite before in my entire life!"

Aizen contemplated killing the girl, but that would probably not sit well with the Exorcist, so he just gave her a slightly bewildered look and asked, "So you are a vampire? As in, bloodsucking creatures who don't like water, holy objects, sunlight, or garlic?" If this girl was what she claimed to be, then what should he do about her?

"That's right," she said brightly. Then she suddenly began to fidget a bit. "Sorry about that. I'm anemic and your blood just smelled so good that I couldn't resist the urge. I hope you're not mad at me." She gave him a worried look, almost as if she were afraid that he would attack her for biting him. Aizen felt the urge to roll his eyes. This girl was so much like Momo Hinamori, it was almost frightening. Speaking of Momo, he vaguely wondered if she had survived his little "attack," but knowing how intelligent that whack-job Mayuri was, she had probably made a full recovery by now if she hadn't died.

"No," he said politely, almost annoyed, "I'm not mad. You just surprised me there."

The girl's face lit up, then she suddenly frowned as if she had forgotten something important. "Oh, where are my manners?" she asked. "I'm Moka. Moka Akashiya."

"Sōsuke Aizen," he replied, once again rather politely. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Akashiya-san."

The girl's face turned almost as pink as her hair. This boy wasn't just handsome, he was also polite. Then she suddenly remembered her bike and ran over to it. The bike was utterly destroyed, but that wasn't too bad. She hated that thing anyway. She then glanced back at Aizen, a hopeful look in her eyes. "Would you walk with me to school?" she asked nervously, afraid he might say no. Aizen was tempted to say just that. He didn't really have time for this. But then, he figured it didn't really matter: the Exorcist was a patient man, and he probably wouldn't care if Aizen was late for their scheduled meeting. And it wasn't as if he would be either, as he could simply use Shunpo to get to his office. Hell, he could use Shunpo to get the girl to the Academy, but then he did not really know where the damn place was, just the general direction.

"I'd be glad to accompany you, Akashiya-san," he said kindly. Moka, overcome with giddiness, grabbed his arm and ran. To say that Aizen was surprised would be an understatement: how could this meek-looking girl be so strong? He felt as if he was being dragged along by the happy vampire. No one had ever done that to him before, but then again, no one had ever bitten him before either. As he was dragged along, he thought to himself, _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

"It's good to see you again, Aizen-taicho," the Exorcist said casually, a thin smirk having quickly spread across his face.

"I am afraid I can't say the same to you," Aizen replied icily. "How you got into the Seiretei—or how you are able to keep a lock on my powers _and_ give me _this_ form—is beyond me."

The smirk on the Exorcist's face grew into a wide grin, his eyes shining with malevolence and amusement. "It's quite simple, really," he said. "Kisuke Urahara helped me do it."

Aizen's eyes narrowed. Kisuke Urahara was always getting in his way, ranging from making a better version of the Hogyoku to permanently sealing his powers away with some random Kido spell. "I see," he muttered. "I guess I underestimated his intellect again. How exactly does the seal work?" If he was going to be the (extremely reluctant) protector—God, he hated that word like a bad case of influenza—, then he was going to need to know just how much of his powers had returned.

"I believe we already discussed that," the Exorcist said in a polite, yet slightly mocking, tone. "The only powers you don't have are your zanpakuto and your access to the Hogyoku's powers." He noticed that Aizen looked like he was about to attack, and waved his hand dismissively. "Don't bother trying to bind me. Urahara-san made sure to give me a certain type of seal to plant in your body when your powers return. The moment you try to use Kido or any of your other powers on me, the Kido Urahara-san put in you will react, and you'll be back in the Maggot's Nest before you have time to curse me."

_"Damn it,"_ he thought. "Will it react to me about to kill anybody?"

"No, only if the person you are about to kill is someone whom I don't want you to kill."

"How will you know if you can't see me?"

"The Kido has a 'surveillance camera' of sorts that will allow me to keep tabs on you."

"Damn." This reminded Aizen of Aaroniero's ability, and the fact that it was being used to hinder him only made him even angrier. "What if the Gotei 13 realizes that I'm gone? They'll stop at nothing to hunt me down, and you know it."

"Once again, Urahara-san has taken care of that: when I took you from the Maggot's Nest with the help of his Kido, a gigai with a Mod Soul (whose personality is just like yours) was put in your place. Since you are 'powerless,' they won't be able to tell the difference."

"How do you know these things, anyway? I highly doubt that the Soul Society would spill secrets like this to you, and Urahara is not the kind of person to give this kind of information for free."

"He charged me top dollar, but you are worth it, Aizen-taichou."

"One last question: why me? Why couldn't you go after someone like Ichigo Kurosaki? He's the kind of person to do these sorts of things, not me."

"Have you forgotten? He lost his powers after beating you." The grin on the Exorcist's face grew as Aizen's eyes narrowed further (if that was possible). "Also, I think it might benefit you to get a chance for redemption. If I'm wrong, you'll go back to the Maggot's Nest and I could simply look for someone else to help me with my ambition."

"You are a fool to think that. And do you honestly think that this Kido will hold me forever?" The arrogance in Aizen's voice was not lost to the Exorcist, but he was far from intimidated. Truthfully, if it weren't for that Kido, not even fighting alongside his fellow Dark lords would be even close to enough to defeat (or maybe even injure) Aizen, so the fact that the rogue Captain was under his thumb made him all the happier.

"Yes I do," the Exorcist said casually, then waved his hand dismissively. "Now that I've answered all your questions and explained everything else to you, I think it would be best if you got to your first class. After all, I wouldn't want you to be late, Aizen-taichou." He then turned around, and Aizen, knowing he would hear nothing else from his new "master" stood up and walked out of the office.

Aizen entered the classroom without uttering a word, his thoughts still on the meeting he had with the Exorcist. He found a seat near the back of the room and sat down, gazing nonchalantly at the board. A few seconds later, what could only be described as a cross-breed between a woman and a cat walked into the room. For a moment, Aizen thought Yoruichi Shihoin had come to the academy, but then he quickly realized that this woman wasn't her. She had light brown hair and light skin, and was dressed rather provocatively. Two cat ears stuck out of her head, a tail protruded from just above her backside, and she wore triangular glasses. Her eyes looked to be completely shut, almost like Gin's had been, and she was currently grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome to Youkai Academy!" she cried in a cheery voice. "My name is Shizuka Nekonome, and I'll be your homeroom teacher! Here, you will learn how to coexist with humans!" She then began a long, unimportant speech that probably would have lasted quite a few minutes when someone interrupted her.

"But teacher, can't we just eat the humans? And as for the pretty girls, _molest_ them?"

Aizen turned to look at the source of the noise (as that was what it was to him), and was met with a rather unpleasant sight. Sitting next to him was a tall, ugly looking punk with piercings on his lip and left ear. His stench was horrendous, and that look in his eyes told Aizen that this guy was rather arrogant and loved to bully others. He gave the _thing_ a disapproving look, and said, "Because if you tried something like that, you would be probably be shot. The humans outnumber us perhaps a billion to one. Not to mention, it is highly unlikely that even some of the strongest Youkai would be able to survive a nuclear blast. If you wish to get yourself killed, and thereby do everyone here a great favor, then by all means, try your luck." His tone was polite, but everyone knew that he was mocking the brute, and he wasn't liking it.

"What'd you say, punk?" he snarled, trying to act intimidating. But if he thought that Aizen was intimidated, then he was dead wrong. Aizen had faced much stronger beings in the past. Why, even a low-level hollow could kill this weakling without any apparent effort.

Nekonome quickly interrupted before a fight could break out. "Aizen-kun is exactly right, Saizou-kun. The humans do outnumber us greatly, and their weaponry could easily kill us. That is why we must learn to coexist with them." Saizou growled, more at Aizen than the teacher, but didn't say anything else.

Just then, the door flew open, and in walked a beautiful young girl with bright pink hair. "I'm sorry I'm late," she said frantically. "I got lost looking for this room." While she was doing this, many of the boys were staring at her, hypnotized by her beauty.

"It's all right, dear," Nekonome said politely. "Why don't you just sit over there, by Aizen-kun." There were many cries of mourning from the boys, but Moka did not pay attention to that: when she heard "Aizen-kun," she was at rapt attention.

"Aizen-kun?" she asked. Then she saw him, giving her a brief smile and a wave to get her attention. "Sōsuke-kun!" She dove at him and wrapped her arms around his neck excitedly. Angry growls were emitted from the boys _and _other girls in the room, the former muttering about how they would separate Moka from Aizen or simply kill him, while the girls were feeling jealous towards Moka for going after _their_ Sōsuke-kun. Said boy ignored these things, but he did take note of the rather lecherous leer that Saizou was casting towards Moka, who was oblivious.

Moka dragged her new "friend" around the school, excitedly pointing out different parts of it that, to her, were remarkable. All the while, boys would cast longing gazes at her while glaring hatefully at Aizen, thinking that they could intimidate him. They could not be more wrong even if they tried. At the same time, girls would gaze dreamily at Aizen, while glaring at Moka, and muttering about how she was a "lucky bitch" or other things relating to how she had "bagged" someone they wanted. While Moka was oblivious to all of this, Aizen was not. Occasionally, he would give a smug grin to the boys just to irk them, while giving a glowing smile to the girls, causing them to swoon even more over him. Finally, the two stopped at a refreshments machine. Moka bought a can of tomato juice while Aizen purchased a can of green tea. He was just about to open it when an unpleasant stench filled the air, and Saizou arrived, leering lecherously at Moka. "Hello," he said to her. "I'm Saizou Komiya, and we share homeroom, Moka-san."

His lecherous leer frightened Moka, but she decided to be pleasant nonetheless. "Hi," she said nervously. "I was just…" But before she could finish, Saizou had grabbed Aizen by the chest collar and had hoisted him up against the wall.

"Gotta say, this guy's pretty trashy," Saizou said arrogantly. "Why would you hang out with a wimp like this when you could hang out with a _real_ man?" He expected Aizen to be intimidated, but was slightly surprised when aforementioned boy only gave him an unimpressed look.

"Funny," he said, pleasantly, though the mocking tone was not lost on the hideous thug. "I was under the impression that people who live in the garbage don't qualify as real men. If you ever wish to obtain that title, I suggest you take a badly needed shower." A calm grin spread across his face as he took in the angry expression on Saizou's face that his remark had caused. Before the seething brute could respond, Aizen calmly raised his right arm and clutched Saizou's wrist. Without much effort, he gave a tiny squeeze, and the thug's wrist shattered, causing him to drop Aizen.

Saizou howled with pain as he clutched his now useless wrist with his undamaged arm. "You bastard! How dare you!" he snarled. But Aizen was far from intimidated. He just gave Saizou a calm smile and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Did you really expect me to just let you hold me there when I could have simply broken your wrist instead?" he asked politely, though mockingly. "That's quite a foolish expectation, Saziou-kun. If you'd like, I could break your other wrist so that your body could be slightly more even." The group of students who had gathered around to watch gaped in shock. They had thought that Aizen would be a pushover, only to see him break the wrist of one of the school's tough guys with no apparent effort.

Aforementioned "tough guy" was seething now. But before he could do anything, he suddenly felt as if the gravity of the room had just increased. He fell to his knees, unable to move, and he wasn't the only one: the spectators, even Moka, had been brought to their knees by what was apparently Aizen's doing. If anyone had been paying better attention to Moka at the moment, they would have noticed that the gem in the center of the cross she was wearing began to glow lightly. As fast as it came, the pressure wore off, and Saizou and the others got to their feet, casting a wary gaze towards Aizen. _"What the hell is he?"_ Was what they were all thinking (including Moka).

Moka, quickly regaining her thoughts, grabbed Aizen's arm and ran off, surprising him. "I'm sorry, but I'm having fun with Sōsuke-kun right now!" she called back.

Saizou glared in their direction. _"That bastard,"_ he thought. _"Nobody does that to me and gets away with it! _Nobody! _When I get my hands on him next time, I'll tear him asunder, then I'll ride his pink-haired bitch like a horse!"_ He smirked lecherously before stomping off to the nurse's office to get his shattered wrist examined, trying to look as bad-ass as possible as he did so.

Moka dragged Aizen up to the roof of the school before finally stopping to catch he breath. "That was scary," she said. "I thought he was going to hurt you."

Despite the worried tone in her voice, Aizen could not help but feel slightly insulted. A weakling like that could never hurt him, not in a billion years. "I broke his wrist," he said somewhat icily. "How do you think he could have hurt me then?"

Moka thought about it, then suddenly realized that that little display showed that Aizen was clearly stronger than he looked. "I forgot," she admitted. "Sorry. By the way, what type of monster are you?"

Before he had a chance to come up with a decent lie, the door to the rooftop flew open and out stocked Saizou, his face twisted with rage. "You bastard!" he snarled. "The nurse told me that she wouldn't be able to fix my wrist! It's broken forever! I'm gonna kill you for that!" In seconds, his true form—a monstrel (a half-breed youkai)—emerged, and the bulky brute roared in fury, undoubtedly thinking that his victims were terrified of his new appearance. He charged at Aizen before the latter had a chance (or even a spark of interest) to inquire as to how he had found them, but Aizen wasn't worried at all. When Saizou threw a punch forward with his right (and only good) arm, Aizen stopped it with his left index finger. Shock was etched into both Moka's and Saizou's faces. Aizen had caught that attack with only _one finger_?

Aizen calmly gave a little push with said finger, knocking Saizou on his ass. As the brute started to get up, Aizen briefly turned to Moka and said, "Moka-san, could you please close your eyes?" Moka complied, and Aizen quickly turned around just as Saizou got to his feet. Using Shunpo, he quickly got inside Saizou's guard and lightly tapped Saizou's right shoulder. The brute screamed in agony: that little tap had practically broken his shoulder. How could this shrimp be so strong as to do something like that?

Before he could do anything about it, Aizen calmly traced a line across Saizou's chest with the same finger. Blood sprayed out of the brute's body as a very deep cut appeared where Aizen's finger had traced. Saizou roared in agony, but before he could even do anything else, or even _think_ about doing anything else, Aizen grabbed him and quickly used Shunpo to get near the sea that lay near the forest. Aizen hovered over the water, easily holding the monstrel in his hand despite his thin frame. He calmly let go of the brute, then returned to the roof by using Shunpo, not even bothering to watch the wretched Saizou plummet to his death. Then he walked over to Moka. "You can open your eyes now, Moka-san," he said gently. "He's gone, and he won't be bothering us, or anyone else, ever again."

Moka opened her eyes and saw that Saizou was indeed gone, and the floor was covered in blood. At first, she thought that it might be Aizen's, but it smelled different, so it was probably Saizou's. She then looked at Aizen, and was taken aback by what she saw. Though Aizen's smile was warm and reassuring, his eyes told a different story. Though they gave off a sense of calmness, there was no doubt in her mind that they held a sense of deadliness in them. The fact that his glasses were shining somewhat in the pale sunlight did not give off any kind of reassurance either. She immediately became nervous, and at that moment, she could only ask herself one question: _"Sōsuke-kun, what are you?"_

**To Be Continued…**

_Well, was this chapter satisfactory? Was the explanation good? I hope you all liked this, because I worked hard on this chapter. That was the easy part, now I'm gonna have to get to the actual plot, which will be a lot more difficult. I plan to update as soon as I can, so please read this and give me your honest opinion on whether or not this should be called a "good" story._


	4. Announcement

**Announcement**

This story is being temporarily put on hold for another one I have just thought up. Tjose of you who like this, don't worry, it has not been abandoned.


End file.
